Dynamite
by Rothelena
Summary: The first PWP where I'm 100% convinced that it's REALLY a PWP! It has NO plot at all! And is rated M, of course. Jane. Lisbon. A shabby motel room. And Lorelei in the room next to them... strictly Jisbon, my anti-Lorelei-therapy of the week because you know, 5.16 and so... well. Did I say rated M? Very M! AND NO PLOT!


_I was writing a tag (I might still finish it, the next episode is far) when I was halted by the happy news that Lorelei will show up again in 5.16- crap. I always knew she would reappear at some point (she has five eps, and this will be the fourth- the fifth will most likely be the finale), so I'm not surprised, but I can't help it- I HATE her, I certainly don't want to see Jane and her kissing again, so I was a tad frustrated. Well, okay…. More like depressed out of my wits._

_The next night, I dreamed this. It's a total PWP (really this time). And it was a DREAM, so forgive any logical inconsistencies. I know the backstory I hint at (Lorelei showing up when Jane and Lisbon are somewhere together, and Jane taking Lisbon along) has some potential, and maybe I will write this one day- but at the moment, I'm absolutely not up to writing Lorelei- to say the truth, I'm pretty happy without her._

_So for now, just this short PWP. Entirely Jane's point of view!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own "The Mentalist", and I don't make money from fan fiction._

**Dynamite**

Jane thought briefly about knocking, but decided to pick the lock of her motel room after a moment of quiet contemplation.

He doubted that she would open her door for him, she was still jealous and pissed like hell, the poisonous cocktail of her emotions swirling around him even now. It made him violently horny, which wasn't how he had planned this. Well. Change of plan, then.

Bad luck that Lisbon had been with him when Lorelei had contacted him, but not a real surprise. She was always with him these days, and he wouldn't want it any other way.

He opened the door to her room as quietly as possible. She lay on the bed, pretending to sleep- which didn't fool him for a second, of course. Her football jersey was bunched up around her hips, and he could see that she didn't wear anything beneath it. He swallowed. She would undoubtedly know that he was here by now, but she didn't even try to cover her perfect tush. One gasping breath and he was rock hard.

So what now? Retreat, or act on his forbidden feelings for her, now, in the middle of an illegal operation he had forced upon her?

He was so close, so close to finally finding his nemesis. Lorelei would tell him what he needed to know, he was sure of it. Endanger this for a night of pleasure? A night that would- given the state of his feelings for Lisbon- undoubtedly be followed by many more?

Many more dangerous nights. Many more hot, open-mouthed kisses he never deserved. His angel's soul melting into his, her beautiful heart forever tainted by his darkness. But he wanted her so much. It just wasn't fair.

He slid into the space next to her, immediately pressing close to her body, she felt so fragile and small in his arms, so warm the cold left his freezing soul.

"What do you want?" She growled.

Good question.

"I want to cuddle a little," he cooed, "I'm lonely."

"Why don't you cuddle with Lorelei? You two share a room, so she should be available."

Jane sighed, pushing Lisbon's hair aside to shower her neck with kisses. He had a bad conscience because he had pretty much abducted her, forced her to go on this mission with him and Lorelei. But the situation had allowed nothing else, and he'd known that she wouldn't alert the authorities to Lorelei's whereabouts. Because she loved him. It put him to shame, this love, and all he had to give her was a heart which screamed for her, needed her so much it didn't let him sleep most nights.

"I don't want her," he whispered, "I want you. I'm still wearing all my clothes, Teresa, and I even refused to kiss her. I only took the room with her to prevent her from making a run for it as soon as she's alone. I don't want her to change her mind about giving me information that might lead us to Red John."

"Well, you're giving her ample opportunity to scram while you're hanging around with me."

He smiled against her neck. She smelled like heaven.

"See how much I want you? Taking such a risk, just because I need to be with you right now…"

He felt her soften in his arms, and her perfect butt rubbed against his rock hard erection.

"Is that for me," she whispered miserably, "or her?"

Jane sighed.

"I wanted to CUDDLE, woman. This additional problem never arose before I found out that you wear nothing underneath your traditional sleepwear. I don't want her, Lisbon. I want only you."

He pushed his hand under her shirt and brushed his fingers over her buttocks. Her sudden intake of breath was sharp and violent, and he shoved his arm beneath her small body to pull her closer, pressing her against his frame with an unrelenting grip.

"My Teresa."

She turned slightly, making her lips available for his kiss, and again he was floored by how much her beauty still affected him. It was more than her stunning physical beauty, it went far deeper. His soul recognized hers, and the force of it still made him shudder.

Never, never would he have believed that he would find someone like her again.

He took her mouth with ruthless passion. Strangely it felt as if this wasn't their first kiss, although it clearly was. They seemed to simply skip the preliminaries, no doubts, no awkwardness. When his hand cupped her breast, she arched into his touch, and desire's fever infected him like a disease.

Her taste was delicious beyond words, clean, sweet like chocolate, so uniquely hers it felt as if he were drinking her essence. He started his kisses soft and affectionate before he let them escalate into something almost dangerously passionate, their tongues meeting frantically inside their wide open mouths. It was hot and wet and he couldn't stop rubbing his erection against her through his pants until everything hurt good enough to make him groan.

He gently pushed her onto her back and bunched her shirt up higher, until her breasts were exposed to his hungry gaze. She took the hint with a smile and pulled the jersey over her head, carelessly tossing it on the ground.

She was now completely naked while he was still fully dressed, and that had its own erotic fascination, his tiny angel bare just for him, her beauty making him speechless.

Her breasts were soft and firm at the same time, he rubbed his face against them, trying to avoid scratching her with his stubble. But she didn't allow it, pressing him closer with a firm grip as if she wanted to smother him against her flesh. He happily let himself be pushed against her breasts, tenderly lapping at the skin between them.

She relentlessly raked her fingers through his curls, which heightened his arousal until his cock throbbed as if it would burst any minute. He grinned in devilish pleasure when she cried out as soon as he sucked her nipple into his mouth, gently using his teeth to make her squirm.

My god, how he wanted to devour her, a thousand times, only to start again, eating her up like the delicious little cupcake she was. He carefully bit down on the nipple inside his mouth, making her squeal with pleasure while his hand wandered lower to feel her wetness. He groaned. Her sex was hot and swollen, soaked with longing for him, and he barely resisted the temptation to simply free his erection, shove it in there and fuck both of them into oblivion without preamble. But she deserved more than that, more than a half-dressed fuck before he hurried to leave her again.

He brought his shaking hand to the buttons of his vest and opened the first two, smiling softly at her when she took over immediately, swiftly unbuttoning his shirt, too.

He took care to undress completely instead of only pushing clothes inside, not wanting her to think he had come merely for a fast tryst to release some tension. He wanted to give her naked flesh she could touch and grab in the throes of passion.

It felt mind-blowing when he rubbed up against her once he was done undressing. She immediately spread her legs for him, and he felt her skin on skin, felt her all over as if she were soaking into his core. She was soft and warm, and just for a moment he allowed himself to sink into the comfort she had always meant for him, forgetting everything but her and this very moment. He loved her, wanted her, a future beyond his demons. He would give her that, no matter how hard he had to fight to make it happen.

Her tiny hands were restless, greedy for him, roaming his body with a deep, wild passion. She grabbed his ass and pulled him closer, making both of them shudder when his enormous hard-on rubbed mercilessly against her swollen sex.

She seemed to be fascinated by his arms, curling her fingers around his biceps and forearms again and again, feeling him up thoroughly. He hadn't really liked being touched since he'd lost his family, had been enormously surprised even that sex was still an option, but now, with Lisbon, he enjoyed it beyond words. Every little brush of her hands ignited a million sparks all over his skin, and he allowed the need for her to grow monstrous, tenderly kissing her luscious lips. She gushed sweet breath into his mouth and he drank her up like a parched man.

Her taste was perfect, wonderful, made for him.

It became harder and harder to resist shoving his cock deep, fucking her so hard she wouldn't stop screaming his name all night. He pushed up on his free arm, which immediately made her flex her hand around his forearm, and touched her wet folds again. It made her quake with need, her groans echoing around him like a cry for help.

"Do you want me, Teresa?"

He knew she did, but he needed to hear it from her, needed to know that this was as real for her as it was for him.

Her eyes were huge, sparkling in the half-darkness, and he saw so many feelings inside them that he instinctively caressed her face to soothe her, brushing his fingertips over her kiss-swollen lips. Jealousy, the fear to lose him for good, the powerlessness of her situation, being stuck with him and her rival in a cheap motel in the middle of nowhere, just because she couldn't deliver him to the authorities, couldn't hurt him in any way… the passion running through her veins, her hunger to be taken by him, rough, deep, without hesitation or doubts. And above all, a love he hadn't earned, but which had lit up his darkness until life had started to blossom again, deep inside him, the seed of something new he had thought lost.

"Yes."

And he pushed up on both arms and brought the tip of his cock to her entrance.

She was wet to her knees, her whole body a shivering mass of longing. But he was huge, and she was tiny everywhere, so he was a little worried for her. Hadn't she arched against him like a little cat in heat, he might have given in to his bad conscience and pulled back, but her wanton movements against him drove him insane until he pinned her to the mattress and rammed his cock inside her with one hard, deep thrust that made her cry out in sweet agony.

He leaned down, nuzzling her neck until he saw goose bumps rise on her skin.

"Sorry," he whispered, "but I have to fuck you hard, Lisbon."

Her smile did things to him he couldn't even name.

"I expected no less of you."

He felt himself so hard and huge inside her, stretching her to the limit, nudging her cervix every time he rocked his hips against hers. His kiss was once more lazy and playful, his tongue toying with hers to spread his taste and sample as much of hers as he could. He felt wildly addicted, and when the urge, the terrible itch inside his veins became too much, he pushed up on his arms, looking down on her without hiding the dark want in his gaze. She was the one he didn't need to hide from. Who'd always known who he really was.

"Now." He mouthed and started to thrust without further warning.

He decided to go hard and fast right from the beginning, even if it almost cost him his mind. The friction was drowning him, and her core started sucking on him immediately in the first contractions of orgasm. He could feel how the broad base of his cock rubbed against her clit every time he slammed back into her, and she unraveled beneath him in no time, her fingers digging into his forearms, which were framing her tiny body.

She arched against him but was unable to meet his harsh, rapid thrusts, he let go of every restraint, every ounce of self-control, and simply fucked her rampantly, pushing her up onto the mattress with every new stroke until he sat up and clutched her hips in a death grip, holding her still for even more brutal thrusts.

Her violent climax tried to milk him, and his senses went straight into overload, the sensations cruelly wreaking havoc on his equilibrium. He felt dizzy with lust, sheer ecstasy, his cock burning deep inside her, so hard it hurt. She cried out every time he rammed against her cervix, but when he pulled out all of a sudden, she screamed in protest.

He chuckled hoarsely and turned her in his arms. Despite her athletic strength his tiny woman weighed nothing at all, and he could handle her like a doll as long as she let him. Her slim back came to lie against his chest, and immediately his hand wandered to her firm breasts while the other one searched out the delicious, wet heat between her legs. She shivered and came against his fingers, so responsive he almost couldn't believe it. Her hoarse cries made him feel powerful and worthy, and he hadn't felt like this in years.

"This will be pretty… intense, little Teresa," he whispered into her ear, "better brace yourself."

He pushed her forward so that her hands came to rest on the headboard and spread her legs with a rough grip. Her shapely butt was perfect, and with a sigh he pushed the tip of his cock against her soaked entrance.

Lisbon shuddered, and Jane wanted her to come again, for him, as violently as she never had before. He shoved his hard shaft into her to the hilt, immediately realizing how much deeper he could go in this position. He didn't stop before he was inside her from tip to base, his balls resting against her clit. He took a deep breath and pulled out almost completely, only to slam back inside, producing the wet, slapping sound of sex that proved enough to push eager little kitten over the edge.

Lisbon came on his next thrust, and the harsh contractions of her snug sheath around his cock made him go berserk on her. He grabbed her hips and started pounding into her full force, spurred on by her ecstatic screams and the sinful, smacking noise he produced with every rough stroke. He ramped up force and speed until he was jackhammering into her, the sensations so mind-blowing he cried out in agony, never slowing down, every thrust battering, punishing.

She didn't make self-control any easier for him, her relentlessly clenching sex demanding his seed, sucking on him, massaging him like a hot fist. He wrapped her hair around his hand and pulled her closer, gently biting into her neck when she arched her body while his thrusts rained down on her.

He fucked her so hard the slamming of his hips against her butt was enough to bruise her, and her cheeks took on a more and more distinctive pink hue the longer he hammered into her at this insane speed.

He felt on top of the world, his whole body tingling, burning, releasing enormous amounts of energy and strength, endorphines flooding his system until he felt larger than life, able to go on forever, fucking his woman into the next millennium. Exactly as it should be, no fear, no remorse, just her and him, frightening clarity, nothing else. Love beyond words, beyond understanding, hot, mindless, as close to salvation as he could get in this lifetime…

Her next orgasm tackled him from behind, and when her muscles constricted around his pounding cock this time, he exploded with a force that knocked all air from his lungs. He ejaculated copiously inside her, huge jets of seed, endless heaves, gut-wrenching contractions until his whole body was covered in sweat.

He watched in fascination how his cock went in and out of her tight sex, his shaft covered in his own semen, the relentless pumping of his hips making it overflow onto her thighs, drip onto the mattress, leaving everything messy and wet.

When he was finished, he was still hard, but he pulled out anyway only to push back inside a few times, savoring the rippling aftershocks of her narrow sheath. He wanted more. He would never get enough of this. He turned her in his arms and simply pushed his tongue into her mouth, wrapping it around hers, sucking hard. Her taste. It would kill him, it was too perfect to bear, so perfect he felt tears moisten his eyes. He blinked them back and lay down on the bed, pulling her with him.

"I love you, Teresa." He whispered, almost relieved that he had said it, had confessed what had burned into his soul so long, had scorched his heart like wildfire.

"I love you, too, Patrick." She answered, and her using his first name almost made him tear up.

He held her close, feeling her frantic heartbeat against his chest.

She couldn't stop touching him, her hands wandering over his body without hesitation, exploring, stroking, teasing.

Jane chuckled gently.

"Well, well, agent Lisbon, for someone who dislikes all kissy-huggy stuff you're sure as hell touchy feely."

Lisbon dragged her fingers over his stomach and made him jerk with pleasure.

"I just dislike being touched by random characters I don't even know. I don't dislike touching you or being touched by you…"

He pulled her closer, and felt her melt against his body.

"…at all."

They kissed tenderly at first, than with growing abandon, until he pulled back slightly. It was late, he had to go. No time for another round. Regret blossomed inside him like a black flower, and in her eyes he saw that she knew.

"This is the moment where you tell me 'thanks for coming' and leave, isn't it?"

He brushed his fingers over her face, she truly was too beautiful for words. Her hair wildly disheveled, her lips swollen from his kisses, the eyes huge and sparkling, green like a forest in the rain. There was nothing artificial about her, no lies, no deception. She was exactly what he needed, the only thing that could give him hope.

"Teresa," he whispered, "if we help Lorelei, she will help us."

"Us?"

It was silent for a moment, before Lisbon sighed and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Okay, so she might help us. I'll trail along and look the other way. For a few days at least."

He kissed the top of her head.

"See it like this- I have abducted you, there is nothing you could do against it. I'm holding you hostage."

"Great- and I'm suffering from Stockholm Syndrome or what?"

Jane giggled.

"I don't know, are you?"

She spread her taste when she kissed him, no doubt knowing that was a major weakness of his, the little minx. He kissed her thoroughly, savoring the explosion of her unique flavor on his taste buds. More, more, MORE! She was his, forever.

"Well," she breathed into his mouth, "I admit I feel a little drugged…"

It was sheer torture to break the kiss, but he forced himself to do it. He wriggled out of her embrace and sat up on the edge of the mattress, careful not to look at her again. It would just weaken his resolve, and he HAD TO go now. He picked up his underwear and started to dress.

"I'll call Cho," Lisbon said softly behind him, "he'll cover for me. He'll find some kind of excuse for my absence, and I doubt anybody will be surprised that you're not there, so nobody will suspect anything shady. No need to fake an abduction this time."

He grinned. She looked right through his lies, and it felt strangely comfortable. He wasn't alone any longer, she was with him. She knew he was a jerk and a liar, and still she stayed, still she wanted him.

The smile died on his lips. He didn't want to leave her alone right now, glowing from his love, open and vulnerable. He felt exceedingly cuddly, madly in love, didn't want to be cold and alone, playing the watchdog for another woman when his was here, ready to hold him through the night.

He flipped his cellphone open and checked the time. 2 a.m. He had locked the motel room he shared with Lorelei. It wouldn't stop her from escaping if she really wanted to, but why should she? She had approached him, after all. Because she wanted Red John out of her life as well.

He sighed and pushed his boxers back down.

Lisbon looked at him in quiet puzzlement, but when he slid into bed next to her, her naughty little hands were on him immediately, making him rock hard in seconds.

"Two hours," he said, "I guess I have another two hours before I have to leave."

She smiled softly at him.

"Let's use them wisely then."

The End

_Okay, I managed to finish this! It's totally PWP, I know, but it was a dream I had, so… I just wrote it down. I apologize for any mistake, I just wanted to get this posted before I change my mind about it. I appreciate every tiny comment you want to leave me in the review-box!_


End file.
